The present invention relates to tool kits, and more particularly to a folding combination tool kit which has detachable auxiliary tool means for use to adjust the screw and nut of a bicycle brake and the spokes of a bicycle wheel.
A variety of tools and bits are designed for different purposes. A work man may have to prepare a variety of tools and bits for different working requirements. It is inconvenient to carry a variety of tools and bits. There is known a folding combination tool kit 4 which holds a plurality of tools 41 (see FIG. 1). Because the tools 41 are not detachable, an additional spanner 3 must be used when adjusting the screw 21 and nut 22 of a bicycle brake 2.